


Rules

by AOTY01



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bright character, F/M, Female Reader, Magical Task Force, Mention of fighting, Reader has a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOTY01/pseuds/AOTY01
Summary: Request from my Tumblr account."Oh my word, you’ve opened requests! Kandomere! Kandomere! I love that elf so much! Maybe something with protecting a mother and child due to the child being a strong bright? Your writing is amazing!!!''





	Rules

He had specific rules that kept his life rigidly set. 

  1. Never get attached. 
  2. Never make promises. 
  3. Never, ever, make an Oath. 



These rules kept him in order, prevented unnecessary attachments, and - more importantly,  unnecessary deaths. Kandomere would keep those rules till his dying day, if he had his way. 

His average workday began promptly at 5 am, Kandomere showered, ate, dressed and was out the door by 5:50. Fate had different plans. 

His phone rang with a shrill noise that Kandomere hated, but refused to change. He glanced at the caller ID with a sigh before clicking the answer button, “Kandomere.” 

“Boss. We’ve got a problem. Possible Magic User on site at the agency, and the family is asking for you by name.” Calls such as these weren’t uncommon, however the nervous tone in Montehugh’s voice was. It was a special thing to shake a man like Montehugh. 

Kandomere was dressed and prepared to leave within 20 minutes, he opted to forego breakfast in preference of getting to the agency to sort this out. 

He couldn’t imagine who could be asking, in all of his career, his twenty years of hunting Leilah, fighting the Inferni. Every individual he had ever encountered had fully understood the needed secrecy of the subject, and resumed their lives as though Kandomere had never existed. 

He pulled into his designated parking space with ease, stepping out and making way to the Agency doors, the question was still fresh in his mind. Montehugh was waiting for him as soon as he stepped through the doors, leading him on quick feet to an interrogation room. 

“The individuals came in at 2:37 am this morning, they had been running and appeared quite haggard. The woman claimed the child with her was her son, which a quick Maternity test proved true. The woman is roughly 39 years in age, refused to give a name for either of them, the kid is young, 11 or 12. We’ve got them detained in a interrogation room right now. As soon as we said that we were going to separate them, she shouted for you.” Kandomere shot a suspicious glance in his partners direction. Montehugh nodded in agreement, “They haven’t spoken since.” 

Kandomere rounded on the door, hands clasped behind his back, this was a peculiar situation to say the least, but he was trained to be prepared for peculiarities. “Anything else?” 

Montehugh nodded solemnly, “They look pretty rough. It’s not the easiest on the eyes.” 

With a nod, Kandomere pushed open the door and stepped in, a sharp intake of breath as his cold eyes set on Y/N. 

She was just a he remembered, a few signs of age around the eyes, her smile lines had deepened, and her hair had grown darker, but the determined stare in her eyes remained. Montehugh had been correct in his assessment, however, they did appear in poor condition. 

Her hair was unwashed, tied back into a taut bun. Her face appeared bruised in some places, her hands were dirty, and scraped as though she had fallen upon asphalt repeatedly. The same could be said for the boy, though he did appear better than she. He had some bruising from tight grips on his arms, his short, thick hair was erratic - sticking up every which way. His face was dirty with sweat and dirt, but free of abrasions. There could be no protesting that the two had been through hell.

“Kandomere.” Her voice was soft, relieved. 

“I haven’t seen you since the academy.” Y/N was the second most promising in his class, right behind him, of course. She would have made an exemplary agent, and though he would never admit it, Kandomere had hoped back then that he would have had the chance to work with her. Truth be told she would have made an even better agent than Montehugh. When she left, the entire academy was shocked. 

She breathed a slight laugh, “I haven’t seen many people since I left the academy. Outside of my son.” 

Kandomere’s eyes glanced between the pair, he wondered for a brief moment why Montehugh even bothered to conduct a maternity test. The two shared the same facial shape, eye color, hair color, even the same expression. There was no denying that this was her boy. 

“Yes, I see.” He sighed again, pulling the chair from the opposite side of the table and making himself comfortable. “Why are you here, Y/N? This isn’t exactly the most conventional of visits.” 

She smiled to herself, “When was I ever conventional?” 

She was right, Y/N did always have her own way of doing things- but that's besides the point. “That doesn’t answer the question.” 

Her face turned solemn, easy smile downturning into an unsettling frown. “You were the best in our class. Honest, reliable, apathetic.” Kandomere squinted, eyebrow raising at her. The boy glanced up at his mother. She breathed evenly, almost as though she were building herself up to continue. “You are a skilled agent, you work surrounded by the dangers of this world, by magic -” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere-” 

“Flattery will get me  _ everywhere _ .” She interrupted sharply, “ _ You _ taught me that, you should know that.” 

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Kandomere’s nostrils flared, he was surrounded by  _ her _ , the scent was overwhelming. “Get to the point, Y/L/N.” 

“ _ Inferni _ . That is my point”, Y/N’s eyes were blazing now, “Leilah was your first case. 20 years you have been here, working with wands, magic artifacts, Brights. You know what you are are doing, and you aren’t corrupt. You are fighting the Inferni. We need someone like that.” 

“What do you want?” Kandomere had to steel himself to keep from softening at her intensity, she had always had that effect on him. 

She breathed carefully, composure cracking, “You protect Brights.” She said it as though it explained everything, and it almost did. 

“ _ You _ , are not a Bright, Y/N.” 

“No, I’m not.” Her hands carded through the boy’s thick hair, eyes falling on him adoringly. It dawned on him then, this wasn’t about her - Kandomere couldn’t comprehend how he even thought it would be. 

“We are being hunted, the Inferni- they want Y/S/N.” She rushed to elaborate before Kandomere could interject, “When Leilah died, her power was passed on, that’s who you are looking for now, but so are the Inferni. Y/S/N was a Bright when he was born, I knew, but I was able to hide it. We lived safely for 11 years -” 

“But then Leilah died.” Kandomere finished for her, now understanding the severity of the situation. A Bright’s power is passed on when they die, to the next destined bright. Leilah, being the most powerful of the L.A. Inferni coven, needed a successor. Her power had chosen the boy, and the Inferni were coming for him. The MTF were too, but without the Magic possessed by the coven, locating the successor had been a guessing game. 

“You will be safe, the MTF will not rest until the Inferni are ended. And we thank you for your help.” Kandomere stood, preparing to leave with this valuable knowledge. 

“Kandomere-” Y/N’s voice was razor sharp, and when he turned to her, her eyes pinned him with ferocity that he hadn’t seen in ages. “Don’t you fuck us over. This is my  _ son. _ He is  _ everything _ I have.” Her words were breathy with exasperation, this wasn’t a plead, but a warning. 

Kandomere locked her eyes with his own, unable to steel himself against her, “ _ I, Kandomere, swear on my life, that I will do all in my power to protect the life of you and your son.” _ A vow in Elvish was as binding as a blood oath, and Kandomere had broken the most important of his 3 rules after more than 20 years of unwavering devotion to them, but this was Y/N. 

He was still as enchanted by her as he had been the first day they met. And if he had to, he would lay down his life for her. And he would lay down his life for her child as well, Bright or not. 

After today, Kandomere had another rule to add to his list. 


End file.
